Obsession
by Evil-Ekat
Summary: He hated her. Quite a blunt statement really. But there was no other words for it. He wished with all of his being to break her. But stalking turns into obsession, and obsession into something more. Rated a strong "T." Fairly dark.


**Just a little thing that came to me. It's sort of lyrical but I didn't want to classify it in poetry, you'll notice the somewhat repetitive formatting. It also has a little in depth on what it's like to have a non-fan-related obsession with something. Anyways you can guess who's little monologue thing it is, or you can just look at the character list. Whatever floats your boat.**

**Also, this happens to be a refresher of my darker writing skills. Give me a little time to get out of humor and parody mode.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

* * *

><p>ob·ses·sion<p>

_n._

1. Compulsive preoccupation with a fixed idea or an unwanted feeling or emotion, often accompanied by symptoms of anxiety.

2. A compulsive, often unreasonable idea or emotion.

* * *

><p>He hated her. Quite a blunt statement really. But there was no other word for it. He wished with all his being to break her, feed her bloody innards to ravenous animals, or cut her into cute little tiny pieces. Because even as the bigger plot in the games she and her brother played were revealed, she continued on unquestioning, un-worrying, ever-cheerful.<p>

_Your existence is a game to me, and I like games..._

Oh the things he could do! If only he could get around that barrier in her mind! He could- no, _would,_ twist and turn her words, leaving shredded and torn thoughts, scrambling her mind into a wreck, keeping her lost and confused, impossible to repair. Ripped into a thousand pieces, burned, and then scattered across the wind. He'd turn black to white, lies to the truth, and contort her thoughts into un-natural shapes that could bend at his will.

_I'm the master of the mind. I even know what you're thinking right now!_

He wished to push her from behind, over a cliff, suspend her upside down till the blood in her head burst, or impale her on a blunt stake, letting scavengers do the true finishing of the job. Because no one, and no one, escaped his grasp un-scathed. No one had dared stand up to him in the face of limitless power. Let alone on their first encounter.

_ I'm going to let you guys off the hook. But know this..._

She was just so- unbearable. Her bright sweaters, overly happy and caring nature, and her grin-and-bear-it attitude. Surely she had a crack somewhere, something that she was hiding behind all that cheer, a weak spot, an Achilles heel. And it was especially that fact that drove him to obsession.

_Just remember I'll be watching you..._

Combing over her thoughts and memories, dreams and fears. Of course he had already known about her fear of "losing her cuteness", and it was only natural in human beings to "care" about the ones that they were close to. It seemed like a lifetime he had been searching, following, and tracking. And he had been around for quite a few lifetimes. He had gone over everything he could possibly access, even gone down the less used route of recording endless variables, and problems to solve it. _"My little, and very sparkly problem." _As he called it. He began to take different measures. Wear her down until she had completely washed away.

_Never, let me sleep forever..._

Simply following her around seemed like the trick. Letting her "accidentally" trip over things, or whispering darker thoughts into her head with an icy hiss. Or ruining her chances with a few of her "epic summer romance" candidates. Heh, maybe he should pretend to be human and make her like her, only to humiliate her. Hah, like he would ever descend to taking on a human form.

_Turn around now before you see something you might regret..._

Despite now having her own personal anti-guardian angel bent on revenge, she continued to grin and bear it even more widely than usual. Her resistance to his torture was starting to get to him. Now even more, and more he persisted, making her life what any normal person would call a living hell. Only she would be able to convince everyone that it was just teenage hormones doing their, horrible, horrible, work, and not something else.

_Not lame quote here..._

Getting his revenge was starting to center him, he was growing more and more obsessed with it each day, barely paying attention to anything else. He was constantly breathing down her neck, waiting for her to slip up. His voice haunted her thoughts, and coloured her dreams. He never ceased for a moment, waiting. Watching. Because no one crossed him and got away with it. His ghostly touch constantly proding her, tugging at her hair, pinching her when she showed the slightest sign of being tired.

_Always watching..._

Painfully slowly, she was beginning to splinter. First, she had borrowed her brother's journal without telling him, she knew that he was observing her amusedly, the likelihood that a solution would be in there was minimal, and if there was one, he would have stopped her. Then, she tried what any person would do. Holly water, juniper branches, pine boughs, crosses, angel statues, silver, wooden stakes, and occasionally throwing a bible or holly water at his shadow. Not that any of those things worked. What was next? An exorcist?

_Mabel's not here, she's in Sweater Town..._

It was now his complete focus, nothing else mattered until he won. He remained fixated on her, waiting and waiting. He would follow her till the end of the world, forever on until she finally broke.


End file.
